


The truth about stiles winchester

by Animequeen267



Series: The truth about stiles winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen267/pseuds/Animequeen267
Summary: All his life stiles has kept this secret and has lied to his pack about his summers away from beacon hills he can't keep hiding this secret the packs getting closer and closer to the truth about his family about his brothers and his biological parents and about the night his life went to hell.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The truth about stiles winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on wattpad and decided to upload it on here if you want to see the nearly finished story check out my watt pad account  
> Firebird20027

Derek's POV  
Something's wrong with stiles he's been acting weirder than usual and believe me I know how weird my boyfriend can be we are at the loft for a pack meeting but stiles weren’t paying attention he was looking at his phone like he was waiting for it to ring “stiles can you please pay attention” Scott asked stiles looked up slightly dazed “yeah sorry” he answered which was weird the pack all looked at each other worried stiles always and I mean always spoke with sarcasm but there wasn't any “ok so” Scott began but was interrupted by stiles phone ringing he shot up mumbling an apology before rushing outside we decide as a pack it was best to listen in to find out what had stiles so stressed.  
Stiles POV  
I rushed outside and answered the phone “are you, Sammy and CAS ok” I rushed out “wow calm down kid we are fine there fine you shouldn't worry too much kid it's bad for your health” was the reply Dean gave me I found myself rolling my eyes. “sorry for caring about you lot how would you feel if I called you told you I'm putting myself in a life and death situation and then cut off the phone” I all but shouted at him I heard him sigh he groaned “fine I'm sorry I shouldn't have ended the call the way I did look I got to go CAS is trying to figure out Netflix and that is a disaster waiting to happen I'll call within the week to check on you ok” I laughed, of course, it is a disaster “bye Dean” I said ending the call I sighed in relief just glad that they are ok I put my phone in my pocket and walked back into the loft I didn't bother looking at their faces I couldn't care if there find out my identity.


	2. The car ride

Dean's POV  
I can't stop thinking about stiles I feel bad for worrying him he's only a kid, and yet he's in constant danger hanging around a werewolf pack and growing up as a Winchester it's not the life you want for a young kid like stiles I looked In the rearview mirror to look at CAS he was fast asleep I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I watched my angel “Sam are you worried about stiles” I asked I might as well voice my concerns to him he looked up from his book and sighed like the question is hard to answer “I kinda have to be Dean he's our younger brother, but he can take care of himself remember dad and the sheriff raised him, and they were some of the best hunter there ever was” he replied I just sighed and nodded “plus he's pack will take care of him if not we drive down there and beat the shit out of them” he continued and I couldn't stop laughing but then I hit Sammy and put my finger to my lips and pointed to the sleeping angel “you wake him Sammy and I'll throw you out this car” I threatened while whispering I could see the smile on Sam's face as my eyes returned to the road “Dean I was thinking maybe we could you know stop by beacon hills just to check on him make sure he's being treated well” Sammy asked in my head I knew it was a bad idea I mean stiles pack didn't know who he truly was, but he was my brother and I worried I sighed and nodded “better get some sleep Sammy it's a long drive to beacon hills” I told him as i made a left “night Dean” I heard him whisper before everything went quiet except the quite light snore coming from CAS.


	3. The surprise visit

Stiles POV 

It's been a boring day at school Scott was with Kira and Derek was too old for school I couldn't help but think about mine and Dean's conversation the other day I remember the pack asking question like who was I talking to and why I was being secretive but I have my reasons I know how to lie it was one of the first thing john Winchester my father taught me I couldn't wait for summer to be back on the road with Sam and Dean fighting monsters the family business and to be away from the pack drama for a while I mean I love them and they are like family but there so god-damn needy sometimes stiles do this stiles do that it's so annoying just 3 weeks left, and I won't have to deal with them instead I'll be ganking and smiting demons and other supernatural beings I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell signalling the end of the school day thank god I grab my backpack and began walking towards the door to leave this hellhole called school not bothering to wait for Scott as soon as I got outside I was shocked at what I saw in the parking lot was dean's impala and my two brothers standing by the door I literally ran to the car dodging Sam's hug and started talking to Dean's car “it's been so long my old friend” I said causing both dean and Sam to laugh “get in the car kiddo” Dean told me I all but jumped in the car and saw the names at the back s.w for Sam Winchester d.w for Dean Winchester and g.w for Gemin Winchester. 


	4. The overprotective boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never noticed how short these chapters were

Derek's POV  
It's been a week since I saw Stiles I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped as I pulled out my phone and sent out a text message. 

To Scott   
from Derek  
Any word from stiles

I didn't have to wait long before my phone dinged signalling I have a text message 

To Derek   
from Scott  
No I've texted and called but no reply

I'm just worried I pressed my phone to my ear after pressing the call button 

Phone call  
Sti: hey are you ok  
Der: oh, thank god I thought something happened to you, I was so worried   
Sti: I'm sorry for worrying you I was just busy with family stuff  
Der: as long as your safe I couldn't live if something happened to you, I love you so much baby  
Sti: I love you too babe and I know me two so you've been busy considering I have 15 missed calls of Scott and 7 messages 25 calls off Lydia I thought someone died  
Der: I may have gone a bit overboard I was just worried, hey are you busy right now  
Sti: no not really why  
Der: I just really need to see you  
Sti: ok I'll be there soon love you  
Der: love you two

End of phone call

Despite the phone call and stiles reassuring him he's fine he just can't shake the feeling stiles is hiding something from him but stiles wouldn't lie to him he was cut off from his thoughts by the door opening and he saw stiles standing there it made Him wonder how long he was standing there thinking about it “hey babe” he said walking towards me until he was close enough to wrap my arms tight around him “I missed you” I replied pressing my nose by his pulse point pressing kisses to his neck “I can tell I missed you two now I brought Guardians of the Galaxy or the avengers which one” I couldn't stop my smile I couldn't understand his love for marvel but it made me love him more I moved back and pointed at the avengers “good choice now should we cuddle on the couch, or we could stand here all throughout the movie” I laughed as I let him grab my hand and drag me to the couch “you want to be big spoon or small” I gave him a look, and he started muttering about always being the small spoon I sat on the couch waiting for him to put the movie in as soon as it started I wrapped my arms around stiles and putting my face in his neck we both fell asleep halfway through the movie cuddled up close.


	5. You're leaving

Derek's POV 

I woke up to the smell of bacon and loud music coming from the kitchen I got up and stretched my muscles while yawning and began making my way to the kitchen to find stiles making breakfast while silently singing to the music I walk over and hug him from behind “so you're finally up” stiles asks as he turned around to look at me with a big smile I just nodded and moved down to kiss him all the while pulling him closer before he swatted me away “no way mister if you keep kissing me like that the foods going to burn and I'm not going to sit there while you complain about being hungry so sit your perfect ass onto that chair and wait” stiles demanded I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over the table and sat down I heard stiles begin singing again and sighed I missed this waking up to stiles cooking I missed the cuddle and late night movies I feel like we never get to do this with everything going on whether it's the alpha pack or the chimeras, but I was glad to have him back for now “breakfast is done” he shouted as he began walking to the table placing the plates down he gave me a kiss and sat down to begin eating. 

Time skip 2 hours later

Stiles POV. 

We were watching the walking dead when my phone began ringing I looked at the caller id and excused myself I went to the bathroom and answered

Phone call 

D. W: yo little brother you busy today  
S. S: yeah kinda I'm with my boyfriend why  
D. W: oh me, Sam and CAS were going to go get something to eat while discussing a case we found right outside town Sam though you might want to join us  
S. S: fine give me like twenty minutes to say bye ok  
D. W: k see ya there bye 

End of phone call

I swear to god the one time he gets to hang out with Derek was the same day his brothers needed him it was like he has to choose which one I want in my life I walked out of the bathroom “hey babe everything ok” Derek asks I smiled “yeah I just need to go” I felt sad when I saw the smile disappear from his face I walked over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him close “I'm sorry it's important, I love you sour wolf” I said feeling really sad I knew he could hear it in my voice and smell the sadness he sighed “I love you too sti” he replied smiling trying to make me feel better I got up and walked. To the door and got in my jeep, I could feel the tears building as I drove home.

A long drive later 

I walked into the house surprised to see my dad he said hello as I nodded my head and ran upstairs to get changed I saw pictures of me and Derek on our fourth date and of the pack I grabbed my keys and phone I ran to the jeep and began driving with a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

Dean's POV 

“Man do I can't help but feel bad I mean stiles loves the boy, and we keep getting in the way,” I told Sam he nodded sadly before replying “I know what you mean and I know its selfish but I could really use his researching skills right now” while we were talking CAS looked confused “I still can believe you drove all the way to beacon hills while I was sleeping” was all he said I remember telling him it was hilarious.  
I saw stiles walking towards us with a fake smile on his face “hey guys what do you need help with” he asked I saw Sam was about to speak, so I quickly cut in “I want to meet your pack” as soon as the words left my mouth everyone froze including CAS “what I told you they don't hurt people” he said getting defensive I sighed “stiles I don't want to kill them idiot I want them to understand why you disappeared I can tell keeping this secret is making you miserable and I don't want that for my little brother”.


	6. Im dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was younger when i made this but a lot of people wanted me to finish it

Stiles POV  
I'm as good as dead when I'm buried please put I died because my eldest brother wanted to meet my werewolf pack and the pack killed me for lying to them all these years and also put I will haunt dean on my headstone I can't believe dean he's going to be the death of me whether were on a hunt or about to walk into Derek hales loft I called half and hour ago and told them to meet me at Derek's for a pack meeting now here I am with two hunters and an angel wait don't I mean three hunters If I count myself huh that confused me now my head hurts “hey dean if they kill me I'm haunting your ass” I announced he just laughed and replied “you wish little brother You're not even the tiniest bit scary” CAS and Sam began laughing “can we go in please” I asked and dean just nodded and I began questioning my sanity not only am I bringing my brothers who are skilled hunters but I'm also bringing an angel of The Lord I'm screwed before I knew we were here I slowly opened the door to see a lot of eyes turned to us “hey guys miss me now before you kill me I want you to meet some people” I said it slowly because I didn't want them to kill me just yet dean just patted me on the shoulder I turned to look at him to see him smiling at me “Hi there nice to meet ya my name is dean Winchester the one with the long hair is Sam my brother and the one in the trench coat is an angel” he stated as if was a normal thing and I slapped him on the head “are you bloody serious that's how you decide to introduce your selves to my pack I swear how the hell am I related to you don't answer that question because I swear to god I will shoot your ass” I shouted at him and turned to face the pack who looked shocked “allow me to introduce them and myself properly since it's pretty clear Sam and I got the brain in this family Hi my biological name is Gemin Winchester and these are my brothers and dean's boyfriend we are hunters plus one angel” I announce dean was glaring at me while CAS was blushing god I wish they would just get together all ready "you're a hunter” Derek asks shocked I walk forward and hug him “I'm so sorry baby I wanted to tell you but after you told me about Kate I thought you would hate me” I told him I knew he was listening to my heartbeat when he moved back to look at me “seriously I could never hate you I love you” he said before kissing me passionately before we heard a bunch of awws and some annoyed sounds we pulled away I was obviously blushing while Derek looked completely calm I was anxious about what the rest would say “I don't care because I can still take you down stilikski” Jackson shouted making me and the others laugh “yeah right” was all I said before I grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him to the sofa not long after the pack and my brother and an angel joined us “what movie are we watching” I asked knowing that they would all bring one Lydia got her bag “how about 27 dresses” the girls squealed while the boys groaned I didn't really care as long as I was with Derek I was happy I thought as I snuggled into his chest “you better take care of him or I'll beat you beat your ass” I heard dean tell Derek I looked up to see Derek smiling and nodding “please big brother if he doesn't we all know I'll shoot his ass” I said before closing my eyes I began falling asleep listening to the laughter of not only my pack but my family I was happy.


	7. The proposal

Derek's POV  
It's been 2 weeks since stiles told us he's a hunter I'm at stiles house were just spooning on stiles bed today was a lazy day we were watching movies all morning and just decided to cuddle stiles was asleep in my arms, and I was about to fall Asleep but the door burst open revealing his two brothers and CAS who as soon as he saw our position started madly blushing I began to get up but stiles began pulling me down again “no too warm” he mumbled I smiled a rare smile that no one outside the pack and my family have seen “I don't want to get up either baby but dean, Sam and CAS are here” I said and began playing with his hair he began getting up rubbing his eyes “what can I do for you” he said tiredly he leaned back, so he's back on my chest I wrap my arms around him and sighed I've never felt so happy “um we were going to ask if you want to go on a hunt with us in the next town over” Sam asked stiles literally jumped up “yes yes a thousand times yes in haven't been on a hunt since last summer” he said happily I was shocked at him happiness over hunting what if it was a werewolf “what is it” I had to ask they all looked at me but CAS walked forward “I believe it's a spirit” he said dean smiled at him thinking no one noticed “yeah I trust ya CAS” dean said I could see all the others smiling stiles turned to me “is that ok with you” stiles asked I smiled at him and pulled him onto my lap and kissed him I couldn't help but smile into it, I could sense the awkwardness his brothers were feeling I pulled away and rested my forehead against his and kissed him again quick and slow “do what ever you want baby as long as your safe and I know that your brothers and angel will protect you I love you baby” I said as he buried his face in my neck I laughed as I remembered the first time we scent marked each other it was after we had been dating for 3 weeks it was so cute that was 2 years ago, and we've been happy since I love him so much I was pulled back into reality when he cuddled into me further waiting me to scent mark him I laughed as I put my face into his neck taking in his scent I was gonna worry about him but I love and trust him, so I would let him go “thank you I love you to” he mumbled into my neck I looked at his brothers and CAS to see them avoiding my eyes in awkwardness stiles pulled away but stayed on my lap “guys when do we leave” he asked looking at dean and Sam “tonight” was all dean said stiles cuddled into me “then come back when we leave I want to spend time with my boyfriend” he said, and they began leaving once I was sure they were gone I grabbed him and pulled Him down and began kissing him I pulled away “I love you so much baby” I said out of breath as we began kissing again I picked him up and laid him on the bed he pulled away “I love you too” he said 

Time skip half an hour

Stiles POV  
We laid there with nothing but a sheet covering it we were sweaty and breathless I turned and rested my head onto His chest I began tracing his abs I could just lay here forever with Derek I loved him so much I want to with him forever and always “I could stay here with you forever you know” I said looking at him he smiled “then why don't we” he asked I was confused I sat up “what do you mean” I had to ask he also sat up and in doing so showed his chest my eyes looked down he was so attractive I heard him laughing I looked up “I mean you me forever what I'm trying to say is will you marry me when you finish school” he asked I was so shocked Derek hale was asking me stiles Winchester to marry him I felt tears coming “yes baby yes” I replied kissing him I couldn't stop I could feel Derek laughing into the kiss he pulled away and reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a box and opened it There sat a gorgeous ring he put it on my finger and tears began falling down my face he pulled me close to his chest “don't cry baby” he whispered into my ear “I can't help it I'm just so happy” I said he pulled me down and cuddled me close “sleep now you have a hunt later” he commanded I smiled and could feel my eyes dropping I felt him kiss my forehead 

Derek's POV  
I've been wanting to propose to stiles for a while now but never had the guts to until now I have and I couldn't be happier I'm going to marry the man of my dreams I looked down at his sleeping face I remember when I asked dean and Sam for his permission 

Flashback 1 week ago  
I walked up to the brothers “hey can I ask you something” I asked them feeling really nervous they nodded “I want to ask your permission to marry stiles” I asked feeling really anxious they looked at each other “ok as long as you treat him right then yes you have my permission” Sam said I looked at dean who looked more serious than Sam he walked over to me and patted my shoulder and smiled “yeah stiles loves you and you make him happy so yeah you have my permission” I've never felt so happy “thank you” I said 

Present day  
I felt so happy that day but I feel so much happier today he said yes I couldn't believe it I could feel myself falling asleep I was so happy thinking about mine and stiles wedding day I fell asleep happy.


	8. Bloody battle

Sam's POV  
We were in the impala all four of us CAS and stiles are in the back talking about the last case we worked on the wendigo “wait so you're telling me dean couldn't catch the wendigo but Sam could, sorry to say this but your lame big brother” stiles said laughing loudly I couldn't stop laughing “shut up tell me about this case” dean asked looking annoyed I picked up the file filled with news files “so this couple went into a house at midnight and hours later there found slashed to pieces they were found by a female called Anne she was running past the house and heard screaming she went to open the door but it wouldn't open” I told him it sounded like a haunting dean looked at me “and why would that be our kind of thing” dean said stiles rolled his eyes and CAS had a small smile he was so into dean they had to admit it “because this has happened 5 times in the past it's always couples the was one in 1945 another in 1955 and 1965 and more it waits ten year” I said smugly knowing dean was convinced now after that info he turned to the radio turning it up loudly.

Hours later  
CAS POV  
We were all sitting in the motel room doing research we just came back from the morgue we examined the body and stiles thought the murder weapon was a chainsaw we are currently searching all the deaths in the house “I think I got something” dean said we all stopped what we were doing and turned to listen “there were a woman her name was Penelope Harper she was left at the altar her husband ran out with another woman after a few months she killed a couple just for being with each other the murder weapon was thought be a chainsaw not that the court found it she was set free but a few hours later the father of the women she killed shot her in her own house” I saw stiles look slightly disgusted but convicted “so where the bones” stiles asked dean pulled a face he drank some of his beer “that's the problem she was cremated I was thinking the thing she's clinging onto is the chainsaw it has to be” dean said Sam got up to grab another beer grabbing another two passing one to me and the other to stiles which we gratefully accepted “great just what we need a ghost who his the weapon we need to gank her” Sam said wearing what dean calls his bitch face “don't worry all we need to do is let you two get beat up while me and CAS try and find the chainsaw” stiles told them dean had a look on his face if I didn't know any better I would say it was jealousy but I know better dean wouldn't be jealous of anything involving me “sounds like a plan” I agreed I stood up and wished them goodnight going back to my own room 

Stiles POV  
Ha I saw it the look of jealousy on deans face when I said I'll go with CAS I was really missing Derek and the pack I picked up my phone and told my brothers I'll be back in a minute I pressed Derek's number and put to my ear hearing it ring 

Phone call  
D. H: hello baby you ok  
S. W: yeah I just miss you  
D. H: I miss you two how's the hunt going was it a spirit  
S. W: yeah a woman named Penelope who got left at the altar the killed a couple due to her heartbreak we think she's clinging onto the chainsaw it was never found by the police  
D. H: sounds exciting just one question if the police didn't find what makes you and your brother think you can find it  
S. W: wow the lack of faith hurts but the police don't know what we do  
D. H: true you sound tired  
S. W: yeah I've in the impala for hours then straight to the morgue then research not to mention the five beers I had but I couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice  
D. H: yeah I know I love you now get some sleep  
S. W: I love you two-night babes 

End of phone call 

deans POV  
It's been a while since me Sammy and sti have been on a hunt together I'm just happy to see him happy again whether it's with a werewolf or not as long as he's happy plus his pack seem nice for werewolves sti walked in looking tired I shut my laptop and stretched standing up “go to sleep little brother” I said shoving him lightly towards his bed he just nodded grabbing his red T-shirt and his trouser and went to the bathroom “come on Sammy you two” I ordered shutting his laptop down I walked over to my bed just as stiles climbed into his Sam turned the light off and got in his bed I sighed and downed the rest of my beer putting the bottle on the nightstand and closing my eyes letting sleep overcome me 

The next day  
(Still deans POV)  
I haven't had a good night sleep in what feels like forever we were back in the impala driving to the ghosts house I looked at CAS and wondered how I got so lucky for an angel to save me we stopped for gas and stiles ran out to grab snacks while Sam filled the pump “hey CAS how are you man” I asked concerned we haven't talked as much he looked at me and I couldn't help it, it felt like my insides were melting by the confused look in his beautiful blue eyes not that I'll tell him that “I'm fine dean how are you” he asked I smiled at him, and he smiled back “yeah I'm fine” I was about to say something else but stiles and Sam jumped into the car “I come bearing sweets and cakes” stiles said he passed CAS some strawberry cake and Sam a vanilla cake he smiled at me and passed me an apple pie I smiled “you're my favourite now” I said digging into my pie with a smile on I saw stiles pull out a chocolate cake for himself

A few hours later  
CAS POV  
Sam and Dean were getting beaten bad while me and stiles began searching we looked everywhere “the wall” stiles whispered I put my hand out while white light blew up the wall and then the chainsaw fell stiles began pouring the salt and gasoline on the axe I grabbed the lighter I looked back and saw the Ghost had dean by the neck and was choking him I flipped the lighter and the dropped it onto the chainsaw and it went up in flames we all sighed in relieve I ran to dean and began healing him “let's get back to beacon hills” dean said climbing into the impala.


	9. Long ride home

Deans POV  
We were at a gas station me and CAS were getting snacks while Sam and stiles were filing up my baby as I looked out the window and started smiling after our mom died I thought we would never have been able to be a proper family but as I looked at my little brothers and then CAS and I realize I do have a family.

Stiles POV  
While dean and CAS were getting snacks me and Sam and I were trying to find a way to get my brother and his angel together but so far we haven't had any luck “I've got it a way to get them together we need to make dean jealous” Sam said with an evil smile I began thinking it over it could work but who would flirt with CAS I can't cause I love Derek “yes but you will have to flirt with CAS because I'm taken brother” I told him he nods we stopped talking when we realized CAS and dean were walking this way “you ready to go” dean asked we nodded I looked at Sam and got in the impala.

A few minutes later 

Sam's POV  
Stiles looked at me and I decided to start part one if the plan I leaned closer to the front seat where CAS was sitting “so CAS are you seeing anyone” I asked he looked at me with confusion “I'm afraid I don't understand I see you dean and stiles daily” he answered I couldn't help but smile “no I meant like a girl or a boy you like I miss having you around” I said I could feel dean glaring daggers at me “no I am not at the moment and I wasn't aware my presence meant so much to you I'll try and be around more if you want me to” he replied I could tell dean was getting annoyed the car went silent with an awkward silence it was unbearable so dean turned on the radio blasting his music 

Deans POV  
Why was I so angry at Sam for talking to CAS like that it's not like he's mine the silence was unbearable I looked over at CAS he was falling asleep leaning his head on the window I couldn't help but smile I don't understand what's happening to me every time I'm around CAS it's like butterflies in my stomach god that sounds so cheesy god I don't know what to do the way I grew up was screwed up and I don't want to dump it on CAS I know that I love him but what if he rejects me I decided to focus on driving instead of thinking about my feelings.


	10. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BADLY WRITTEN SMUT IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME

Stiles was sitting on Derek's lap they were kissing it was intense “god I want you inside me” stiles said breaking the kiss he pulled Derek's shirt off Derek then rejoined their lips stiles moaned and gripped Derek's hair hard making Derek groan they broke the kiss and stiles threw his shirt off and as soon as it came off Derek began biting at stiles neck lightly Derek then picked stiles up and stiles began sucking on Derek's ear lobe making Derek halt halfway to his room “baby I love you so much” Derek said as he started walking again he then threw stiles on his bed and began taking off his trousers and boxer meanwhile stiles opened the nightstand draw and grabbed the lube and threw it to Derek and began undoing his own jeans and boxer Derek looked down to see stiles swollen dick dripping pre-cum and began to put lube on his finger and started prepping stiles he slipped one finger in first then a second and a third he looked at stiles who was a panting and moaning mess “yes I'm ready babe I need you please” stiles begged Derek removed his fingers stiles whined Derek began lubing his dick and then entered stiles he groaned at how tight he was 

Stiles jumped up looking around and realized he was dreaming he looked to the side to see dean still driving with his headphone in Sam and CAS was also asleep he rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone to see three new messages one from Derek and two from Scott 

To stiles  
From Derek  
Love you and I miss you 

To stiles  
From Scott  
When will you be back  
I miss my best friend

To stiles  
From Scott  
I got a new game that you  
Will love 

To Derek  
From stiles  
Love you to and I miss you  
To XXX

To Scott  
From stiles  
Cool and I'll be back in  
A few hours 

After I answered the messages I looked at the time it was 4:55 and decided to go back to sleep and hopefully I will be home when I awake I lied back and closed my eyes and thought of home


	11. On route home

Derek's POV 

I was lying in bed alone stiles was still gone but from what Scott texted me he would be back in a few hours I can't wait to have his back in my arm once he's home I won't let him leave the loft for at least a few days I grabbed my phone and unlocked it and clicked on my pictures I clicked the first one I saw it was when stiles woke me up 3 in the morning for curly fries and a burger I wanted payback so when he was stuffing his face I snapped a picture I couldn't help but smile at the memory I swiped to the next one it was a picture of me and him cuddling that Scott took I sighed and went off photos I got up knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight I grabbed my keys and went out for a run 

CAS's POV 

I woke up to see Sam and stiles sleeping I turned to look at dean to see him listening to music as if sensing my eyes on him he turned to look at me and smiled then took the earphones out “are you ok CAS I've never known you to sleep for so long” he asked he sounded concerned I couldn't help but wonder if he cared for me I quickly pushed that thought away “I'm fine dean I'm just a little low on magic power luckily stiles was there to help” I answered him looking out the window I saw a sign we were getting closer we would probably be there in an hour “I think stiles is going to be happy we will be there by the time he wakes up, and then he can be with his werewolf and have the fairy tale reunion like the hopeless romantic he is” dean said smiling I couldn't help but laugh I could see that I looked at the back seat to see stiles smiling in his sleep most likely having a happy dream that involves a certain werewolf “go back to sleep CAS you look like crap” dean said smiling I smiled back and closed my eyes falling asleep thinking about deans smile.


	12. reunited at last

Stiles POV 

I expected to wake in the impala on the road with dean Sam and CAS but instead I was in my room I shot up with a smile I'm back in beacon hills I jump up and rushed to my wardrobe and grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the shower before dean could hog the hot water I jumped under the water and sighed happy to be home and clean I grabbed the shampoo and poured some in my hand and began washing my hair “hurry up stiles some of us want a shower too” dean screamed I laughed “sorry what I can't hear you” I screamed back knowing it will piss him off and once I decided I was clean I grabbed the towel and began drying myself.

Deans POV 

What's taking that kid so long I walked downstairs to see the sheriff making pancakes I smiled at him and took the plate he offered me “let me guess stiles has taken over the shower” he said I nodded and realized how well he knew stiles I can't help but feel guilty all this time we stayed away from him only thinking about ourselves and our problems I mean sure we saw him at summer, but we should have known he was keeping secrets, but we didn't instead we dragged him around acting like we never left, but we did but while I was deep in thought he came running down the stairs his hair styled and wearing a flannel shirt with dark blue skinny jeans “do I look ok” he asked I smiled and stuck my thumbs up he smiled and grabbed the keys to the jeep which I don't approve of I mean we grew up in an impala I would've thought he would have style but what to expect from a kid whose nickname is stiles and ran out the door to see his boyfriend 

Derek's POV 

I came back in the morning after going on a run last night I went to the fridge to grab a drink and to get some food I was so preoccupied I didn't notice the loft door open or my boyfriend walk-in   
“and here I thought you would jump up and greet me but I guess I'm wrong,” said the sarcastic dick that is my boyfriend I turned to see him smirking “Nah I thought I would just stay here by the fridge” was all I could say before I was cut off by stiles kissing me I smiled and kissed back pulling him into my arms we pull away and stiles put his head against mine “I missed you sour wolf” he looked sad when he said that “I missed you to” I then kissed him again.


	13. I should have known part 1

Stiles POV  
How could I have been so fucking stupid to think that everything would have been perfect I should've known my past would come up and fuck me over.

35 hours earlier 

I was lying in Derek's arms when my phone started ringing 

Phone call  
Dean: stiles I'm so sorry for calling at 4 in the morning but this is serious

Stiles: what's wrong dean

Dean: it's Alexia she's back 

Stiles: Are you fucking serious 

Dean: I know you're happy with Derek but you need to tell him about Alexia

Stiles: I know I've got to go

End of call

I heard Derek get up from the bed “why are you up its 4:12” Derek asked  
I sighed knowing I couldn't lie to him about Alexia he deserves to know I turned around to face him “Derek I need to tell you something and please don't interrupt it's important” he nodded and took my hand and dragged me to sit on the sofa with him “a few years ago before we began dating before Scott was a werewolf I was on a hunting trip with Sam and dean it was a ghoul Sam and dean were thrown across the room, and I was being chocked and was about to pass out but the ghoul was then killed by a young woman her name was Alexia after she rescued me dean was cautious around her he had a right to be because she was a witch, and we learned as children witches weren't to be trusted but eventually she became like family she hunted with us and I fell in love with her, but she betrayed us she was secretly using her magic to kill people who wronged her she asked me to choose between her and my brothers I chose wrong I chose her and betrayed my family after some time I realized I was wrong and fought against her with my brothers at my side but I let her go I couldn't kill her after that I left my brothers and came back home to think about what I did” I was out of breath at the end I never really forgave myself after what I did “why are you telling me this” Derek asked looking shocked probably at the fact that I would betray my brothers I sighed “because Alexia is back and I don't her to ruin us like she ruined me and my brothers” I was heartbroken at the fact that she betrayed me and now she had the nerve to come back I stood up and grabbed my coat and boots I had to go “I'm coming with you” was all Derek said grabbing his stuff and car keys and then kissed my head giving me a smile before walking to the door I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was staying by my side.

Derek's POV 

Wow! I never thought that stiles would betray anyone especially his brothers but I know that love makes you do crazy things I heard stiles climb in the car and click the radio on I smiled at how he could act like everything was fine when he was about to face a woman who betrayed him it didn't take long for stiles to start talking about his past hunting trips I couldn't help but laugh at how much he and dean ended up bickering instead of actually hunting and about how Sam had to step in half the time it wasn't long before we arrived at the woods where dean called him from. I heard him sigh and grabbed his hand “it's going to be ok me, CAS and your brothers will be there” I squeezed his hand and opened the car door and began walking towards them.

Deans POV 

I don't want to put stiles through this but I have to he's the only one Alexia listens to.no matter how hard I've tried to forget I can't stop thinking about the night he chose Alexia over us.

Flashback

It was a dark night, and we were standing across from Alexia who was using her magic to keep us away from her I was pissed off stiles loved her, and she betrayed him she betrayed all of us “how could you do this to us you were like family hell stiles loves you and you broke his heart” I couldn't help but shout at her he was my baby brother and I love his and Sam she looked down at that then she looked at stiles he was trying so hard not to cry “stiles I love you I can't lose you I know you probably won't say yes to me but come with me we can be together we can be happy” she asked walking closer to him and grabbed his hands I wanted to laugh at her stiles would never leave us for a chick, so I did I laughed Loud I was expecting to hear stiles say no but it was quiet I looked at him he was looking at the floor “I'm so sorry I love the both of you to but I also love her so this is goodbye Sam dean” he said with tears in his eyes he began to walk away with Alexia I couldn't believe it he chose a girl over me and Sammy I was so angry he was halfway across the woods “you bastard how could you do this” I shouted.

End of flashback 

I saw Derek and stiles walk closer to us I knew deep down stiles never forgave himself for what he did to us, but we forgave him a long time ago I sighed and turned towards them “are you sure you're ready for this stiles” I know he isn't but I had to ask he just smiled at me and nodded.

Stiles POV 

I nodded at dean I wasn't ready but I had to be I squeezed Derek's hand before letting go and began walking towards the girl I used to love “well if it isn't my darling stiles” I heard Derek growl at her I rolled my eyes at her “why the hell are you here I stood looking as emotionless as I could but inside I was a mess she destroyed me and broke my heart she smiled “why else gemin I'm here for you like always we were meant to be always and forever remember” she said sounding confident I wanted to hit her I was so angry when she said that I didn't stop myself I slapped her across her face “I was never yours, to begin with, you were just a controlling bitch who made me betray my family I won't let it happen again".


	14. I should have known part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a twist in this chapter

Stiles POV  
I was so angry I wanted to punch kick and scratch her until she's dead but deep down I knew I couldn't kill her some of the best years of my life was with her “you hit me I can't believe you hit me stiles don't you love me anymore” she cried out I had to look away from her I couldn't help but want to cry “how can you say that you made me betray my brothers” I shouted at her she started laughing “don't you blame that on me stiles I know deep down you wanted to leave your overprotected brothers don't you bother trying to lie” I can't believe her how could she get it so wrong “you are wrong I love my brothers I would die for them I have died for them the truth is you know nothing about me” she looked pissed she started muttering something I realized too late that it was a spell and before we know it we were on the floor, and she was ripping off the ropes and crouching down to me “I'll be seeing you soon my love” she said before I blacked out 

Deans POV  
we woke up a few hours ago I was making sure CAS was ok “so that was Alexia the one who drove stiles away” CAS asked I nodded I can't believe She got away it's all my fault CAS reached over and took my hand “don't think that ok it's not your fault you couldn't of known she was going to cast a spell” CAS said I sighed “but I should have known and now stiles isn't safe God knows what she will do if she goes after him like she did before” I told him he then looked curious “why do I feel like you're hiding something from me” he asked sounding upset I knew CAS would eventually figure it out I nodded “there is more to the story could you get sti and Derek please, so I don't have to repeat myself” he nodded and got up I know that stiles didn't tell Derek the whole story, but he needs to hear it otherwise Alexia would find a way to tell Derek to break him and stiles up. once everyone was in the room I started “there's more to the story of stiles and Alexia I didn't want to tell you, Derek, because stiles was finally happy but when Alexia took stiles she wanted revenge on those who hurt her, so she manipulated stiles into kidnapped those people and torturing them” I felt sick saying it I looked to see stiles looking away and Derek looked sick he then grabbed his coat and walked out stiles ran after him.

Derek's POV  
It can't be true stiles Is too sweet and innocent there's no way “tell me that deans being an asshole and is lying tell me you didn't hurt those people” I asked knowing I was crying I looked in his eyes waiting for his answer “I can't say that I would like to tell you I didn't hurt those people but I did some of them I tortured till they died I had no choice but to listen to her” I could feel my heartbreaking “there's always a choice you know that” I shouted at him he looked away after a second he looked back but with no emotion “I know you won't be able to look at me the same anymore no matter what I do, so I think it's best we end this now before one of us gets hurt again goodbye Derek” was all he said As he turned away going back into the sheriff's house I couldn't believe it stiles broke up with me.


	15. Looking for Alexia

A week later 

Stiles POV  
Me, dean, Sam and CAS have been looking for Alexia I haven't heard anything from Derek since we broke up I'm trying to keep my distance with Scott and the pack. Right now we're in the woods looking for tracks, but we can't find anything recently I've been having these dreams of Alexia appearing in front of me telling me to go with her and I tell her that I would never join her but I'm slowly losing the fight against her I can't tell my brothers they will lock me up like dean did when Sam was drinking demon blood I don't want that I can tell that CAS knows something is up though I sigh “what's wrong kid” dean asked he's been worried about me since I broke up with Derek I turn around to look at him and reply “nothing I'm just tired” I know he doesn't believe me I looked down at the ring Derek gave me when he proposed I missed him but with Alexia around we could never be together especially now that he knows what she made me do how could he forgive me when I haven't even forgiven myself we would never of worked anyway werewolves and a hunter weren't meant to be with each other.

Castiels POV  
Something is up with stiles he's hiding something I can feel it I was looking around when dean came up and put his hand on my shoulder I began to feel something like butterflies I'm my stomach I turned to dean and smiled I know I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him I owe him everything but I know he probably doesn't feel the same I looked at stiles he was looking at his ring I wish me and dean could have had what stiles and Derek once had I turned and walked away from dean leaving him confused we had a job to do we have to find Alexia before she causes trouble in beacon hills or worse to stiles.

Derek's POV 

It's been a week since stiles left me I've been in the loft for the entire week feeling heartbroken I know I was being pathetic and in the end, I decided to go for a run in the woods to take my mind off of things I shifted into my beta form and began running along the trail after a while my thoughts of stiles returned and I found myself slowing down suddenly I caught stiles and deans scent I know I shouldn't get involved but this is hale territory so whatever is happening in Beacon hills is my responsibility and before I know it I took off running chasing the scents.


	16. The apology

Derek's POV

I was following stiles scent I could feel myself getting closer to him and my heart was pounding at the thought of seeing stiles again it made me feel nervous I missed him so much I then got thrown out of my thoughts by the sound of a gunshot and I started to worry what if its stiles what if he was hurt as soon as that thought crossed my mind I began running faster as the need to protect him ran through my body.

Stiles POV  
We've been walking around the woods for an hour trying to find Alexia I can tell she's close it's like I can feel her like we're connected somehow I turned to dean “so when are you going to tell CAS that you're in love with him” I asked dean turned to me in shock, and he began sweating “I don't know what you're on about kid” he answered avoiding my gaze and trying to play it off I turned to look at the trees knowing the conversations was pointless I began to wonder where Sam had gone he said he was going to meet is here. I began to feel something powerful coming our way “dean get down” I shouted just in time dean ducked as a bullet came flying through the trees but I wasn't as lucky I didn't get down in time and ended up getting hit in the shoulder “stiles” I heard dean shout before I passed out.

Deans POV  
No don't pass out on me sti come on little brother I ran over to him trying to stop the bleeding I heard a twig snap and pulled out my gun I put it down once I realized it was Derek “help please he was shot in his shoulder” was all I could say to Derek he ran to stiles I saw the worried look in his eyes “CAS I need you please stiles is hurt” I shouted at the sky I felt a hand on my arm I turned and saw CAS he instantly walked over to stiles and touched his wound is healed and I felt so relieved and grabbed CAS and just held him in my arms thanking him over and over again I looked over at stiles from over CAS shoulder and saw him wake up “Derek” I heard him ask looking quite shocked before Derek hugged him I closed my eyes thankful that my little brother was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters before were written many years ago and I've recently decided to rewrite and maybe finish this story any chapter you read after this one is newly written.


	17. I'm sorry

Stiles POV 

I started crying the second I saw Derek it started coming back how much I missed him, how much I loved him. I felt him hug me and I grabbed him tighter not wanting to let go of him “Derek I'm sorry please forgive me I'm sorry” I cried into his shoulder I felt him kiss my head and I felt tears falling onto my face.

CAS POV

It hurt to see stiles hurt but what hurt more was hearing how heartbroken he sounded when apologizing I looked at dean and wondered if we could ever have what Derek and stiles have I shook my head why would dean like me I'm nothing but a broken angel “I've got to go I'll check in on you later” I said leaving without waiting for a response I flew away with the thought that maybe I should talk to Sam about these emotions I'm feeling or would that make things worse.

Deans POV   
I wanted to talk to CAS, but he flew off before I had a chance to. I couldn't help but think about what stiles was talking about before he got hurt could I risk my friendship with CAS over a crush I turned to look at stiles if he and Derek could make it work why couldn't we.


	18. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter written in years I hope to update at least once a week I hope you like it

New chapter 

ALEXIS POV 

That damned wolf how dare he try to steal stiles from me how dare stiles allow himself to be stolen after everything we went through. Mark my words stiles will be mine, the Winchester will perish and that wolf will die in the most painful way possible. An idea then popped into my head that's it isn't it if I kill the wolf stiles will emotionally break and then I can mould him into being the perfect soldier all I have to do is capture the wolf I felt myself smirking I will succeed and I will have my revenge.

CAS POV 

After I left dean and stiles I found myself in a park I couldn't help but sigh maybe now I can think a bit clearer about dean I cared deeply about him but what if he didn't feel the same and even if he did was now really an appropriate time for a relationship to start was it selfish of me to want a relationship with him while stiles is going through something traumatizing I wish I knew the answer I looked up at the sky and started mapping out the stars.

Sam's POV.

I lost dean and stiles a while ago and was currently just wandering through the woods when I heard a shot I looked around I couldn't tell which direction it came from, so I just started running and praying that nothing happened to my brothers “dean where are you please tell me your ok” I screamed I had a bad feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach “stiles” I could feel tears streaming down my face I stopped to try and collect myself I looked around trying to get a feel of my surroundings but all I could see was trees it's been a while since the gunshot “CAS please I know you can hear me please there was a shot and I don't know where my brothers are I just need to know they’re ok” I cried out as I fell to the floor it wasn't long before I heard the flapping of wings and felt a hand in my hair “I'm here Sam your brothers are ok stiles got hurt, but he's ok now I healed him” he felt his breathing calm they were ok CAS touched him, and he felt nauseous and threw up “Sammy are you ok” I shot up after hearing deans voice I jumped up and dragged him into a hug I was relived he was ok.

Deans POV  
I can’t keep running from it, I am so scared about what could happen after but I can’t keep pining in silence. I’m going to tell CAS how I feel and maybe he feels the same I can only hope but before I could decide how to confess Sam appeared in from of me crying and throwing up I was shocked when he pulled me in a hug and a little worried I returned his hug knowing he probably needed it. Once he let go I gave him a smile and turned to look at stiles only to see him sleeping I sighed maybe it would be best for us to leave the woods tonight a lot has gone on recently and everyone just seemed emotionally tired “time to go home.”


	19. What to choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update new Saturday sorry it's so short

Sam's POV

Stiles and Derek fell asleep together on the car ride back to the sheriff's house, dean was quiet which was unusual for dean he's only really quiet when he's mad, angry or when he's deep in thought I sighed this whole Alexis situation was just draining.

Stiles POV (in a dream)

I was running in the woods, something's chasing me I don't know what it is but it's fast “Derek, Scott” I scream out I was scared where was everyone.  
“Stiles” a voice called out I felt myself freeze it's her Alexis I look around “what do you want” I call out I jumped when she appeared in front of me she reached her hand out and placed it on my cheek  
“You know what I want stiles, it's you always we're meant to be together” she honestly believed that after everything that's happened. I sighed a part of me will always love her but I've moved on, when I picture my future I don't see her not any more I only see Derek “maybe we were meant to be together in a different life but not this one I'm happy Alexis” her face changed she was angry she removed her hand and took a step back “then I have no choice if you don't come with me now know this I will kill your wolf in the most painful way possible” I was pissed how dare she threaten Derek I glared at her, but she only laughed as if my anger amused her.  
“What's your answer stiles” I looked down at the ground “I choose .....”


End file.
